Fallen
by HannickaCharm
Summary: Amu ends her life, becoming a Shinigami. 7 years of doing the same thing with her partner Meroko, Amu finds a human boy that makes her smile again. Problem is: Shinigami and humans can not fall in love. But when a new threat appears Amu needs her Shini. powers once again to save Meroko. Question is, how did she become human in the first place? Warning:suicide.
1. Chapter 1

He's gone. He's really gone. Amu cried her eyes out as that was all she thought. He's dead.

It had just been a month since he left the foster home. He was a lucky one, having being adopted though he was much older than the small 11 year old. The family that wanted him came from America and were impressed by his knowledge. He promised to call and even gave her his number. They were talking at least once a week until one day he did not return her call. She called many times later until someone finally answered. They said they were a police officer and that the family who owned this phone were in a car accident just a few days ago and none of them survived. Her heart broke that she ran the minute he hung up. She did not know where she ran until she came to the cliff in the back of the forest. There she sat and cried and screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME." She screamed over and over until her voice gave out. "How could you take everything away from me."

This was the second time she had done this; the first being when her parents were killed by burglers down the hall from her bedroom. She still could remember the gunshots. "I loved him. I loved him."

She fell on the grass in frenzy, tearing it up to the dirt and then threw that everywhere, messing up her purple dress. She did not care. Her heart was in pain. I have no one. She found herself staring at the cliff, hearing the waves hit the rocks from below. She found it enticing. I have no one.

Ever so slowly she stood up and walked over until she was at the edge. As she looked down she smiled and closed her eyes. I won't be alone. She leaned forward and the last thing she felt was the wind against her face.

Where am I? Is this Heaven? Amu opened her eyes, expecting to see her parents and him, but only found herself in a large white space. She sat up and found herself wearing her purple dress. "Hello?" Amu called, standing up on what seemed to be like nothing. "Hello?"

"Greetings." She turned to see a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair in an eleggant bow and wore a white dress that flowed with imaginary wind. In her hand was a long wand with a start at the end. "How are you?"

"I am the Death Master, queen of the Underworld."

"Where am I?"

"I guess you could say this is Limbo." Limbo? Why am I in limbo? "This is the place all souls go to be judged for the afterlife."

"Judged?" The woman nodded. "I want to see my mama and papa. I want to see..." "I am afraid that will not happen."

Amu's eyes went wide. "Why not? Please let me see them."

The Death Master sighed and Amu could see no emotion. "You have committed suicide Hitori Amu, a very selfish act on your part. We in Heaven do not look kindly at such selfishness."

"I had to," Amu cried. "I had no one else back there. Mama and papa are dead, and he died too. Everyone I loved was gone." Amu started crying but was surprised when no tears came out.

The woman did not seem pleased. "That is still no excuse for you acts. As punishment you shall not enter Heaven until you have repented for your sins." The woman then waved her wand and Amu gasped at the blinding light that flashed around her. When it was gone Amu looked down to see her in a navy blue off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt and white puffy skirt with striped white and blue stockings and blue shoes. She felt her hair be moved and felt two X clips on each side. "What..what did you do to me?"

"What you are wearing is now your new uniform. As punishment for suicide you are to become a Shinigami and collect the souls of the recently deceased. You will be assigned a partner during this task."

Amu was cryin louder. "NO. I WANT TO SEE MAMA AND PAPA. I WANT TO BE WITH THEM. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM THEM. YOU CAN'T."

The Death Master just let her rant on about her deceased loved ones until she had to stop to take a breath. "I want Gaito. I want Gaito." Her knees gave out and she fell on her butt. "Gaito."

A light made Amu look up and out came a tall girl with long pink hair and was wearing a dark pink hat with white bunny ears sticking out. Her outfit consisted of a pink crop top and pink mini skirt with pink boots. She smiled at Amu until she began to frown. "Amu, this is Meroko and she will be your partner. Meroko will show you what it is to be a Shinigami. From this day forward you are to uphold the Shinigami code to see that every soul finds their way here peacefully." After saying that the Queen disappeared.

"Hello." Meroko greeted. Amu said nothing and looked back at the ground. "I know it is tough but after a few you will get used to this." Amu still said nothing and it had Meroko sighing and she flew closer to Amu, revealing her small white wings. "You aren't alone."

"You're wrong." Amu spoke. "I'm always alone." Amu looked back up to her. "I lose everyone who I've ever loved."

Meroko frowned and hugged the girl. Amu froze. "Well I can guarantee you will never lose me." Amu really wanted to believe that but refused to. She was bad luck. Everyone always left. "Now we have to go. You must prepare your training as a Shinigami." Meroko grabbed Amu's arm and Amu was taken back when she found herself flying with Meroko. "It will take a few getting used to but it's actually real fun." Meroko laughed. "There are some upsides to being a Shinigami."

From that Amu learned all the rules that came to being a Shinigami. The most important was heard many times before: Never ever fall in love with a human; it will only end in heartbreak.

* * *

Hello!

So I've been in love with Shugo Chara and came up with many stories and decided to write some. I hope you all like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu opened her eyes to the sound of furniture scuffling against the floor and rolled her eyes. Just in time she moved just as Meroko lunged for her. Meroko screamed and crashed into her desk. "Ow ow ow."

"That will teach you not to try and sneak up on someone." Amu rolled her eyes. _Though if she hadn't learn from last time when she flew out the window then maybe she'll never learn._

"You no fun Amu-imuto." Meroko knew Amu did not like being called that but still did it anyway. "Stop calling me that."

"I think it's cute." Meroko giggled while Amu rolled her eyes. "Come on Amu, we only have one job to do today. Let's go explore the human world again."

"We did so two days ago." Amu really was not looking forward to seeing the human world. She was sick of seeing people walking around without a care in the world. "I want to stay here."

Meroko pouted. _She could at least pretend like she likes hanging out with me. _But Meroko was not fazed by Amu's attitude. This is all she has known from Amu. Ever since she arrived seven years ago and became her partner Amu has always been cold. Meroko has never even seen her smile before. "What time do we have to be down there today?" Amu asked.

Meroko pulled out her small journal. "In a few. It's just a dog's soul that we have to take."

"They're so boring." Amu groaned. Meroko giggled. "I know but it is our duty as a Shinigami to collect all souls..."

"No matter the being." Amu finished. "I get it." The two flew out of Amu's room. The Shinigami's world looked fairly similar to modern day Japan except most of the people here flew around. As they past Meroko said hi to a few fellow Shinigamis as Amu kept her head straight. When the two got to Meroko's small apartment, where their portal was located, the two flew through, appearing in what looked like a garden. "So where's the dog?"

Meroko looked down at her journal and pointed to their left. "About 10 miles that way." As they flew they were stopped by the sound of music. "What is that?" Meroko thought out loud but when she heard no comments she turned to see Amu just looking. _So pretty, so sad. _"Amu?"'

Amu turned to Meroko's worried face. "Nothing, let's hurry."

The closer they got to their destination the louder the music got until behind a small traditional house, was a blue hair colored boy playing the violin for a large, shaggy dog. The dog's breathing was slower than the usual. "Ah, here's the poor thing." Meroko flew down, ignoring the boy. "Amu, do you want to…Amu?" Amu had not moved but instead stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Amu am I going to have to do this?"

"So pretty." Amu whispered to herself. Meroko figuring she was not going to get her attention, flew up just as the dog's heart stopped and its spirit flew out of its body. It ran up and licked Meroko. "Hey hey" Meroko laughed. She waved her arm, opening the portal to the spirit world, and the dog ran through.

The boy stopped playing much to Amu's display. "IKUTO." Meroko and Amu turned as a smaller boy with blonde hair glaring as he ran towards him. He knelt down by the dog and began crying. "How dare you do this you black cat."

Ikuto shrugged and Meroko could hear his footsteps as he left. "Well that was mean." She sighed. "I know he is sad but he should not have taken it out on the dude. Oh well, Amu, let's go to the subway." She turned around to find herself alone. "Amu?" _Where did she go?_

"AMU. AMUUUUUU." Meroko was flying around, following her trail. "Aw, I want to go to the new cute store." She was in a park when she caught sight of the pink hair. "Ah, AMU—" She stopped, eyes wide at the sight.

The boy, Ikuto, was playing his violin once again as Amu sat on the steps looking up at his with the same amazed eyes from before. Her chin rested on her fists as Amu leaned in closer. This was new to Meroko. In the years Amu had always showed a small interest in music (Meroko learned Amu's parents ran a music store and also taught Amu to play the piano) but her eyes only got big for a few seconds before she returned to her cold look and she never smiled. And then it hit her. Amu was smiling. Meroko had seen Amu give small grins but those were in the moment small smiles that quickly turned sad. This smile was full of joy, excitement, and one other emotion Meroko couldn't pinpoint.

"Amu?" Amu turned to Meroko. "Hi Meroko." Meroko sat down next to her. "He really does play the violin pretty."

Amu nodded. "But it's so sad. The notes are so sorrowful."

"Really?" Meroko couldn't tell until Amu pointed out but the notes did seem to have a sad touch to them. "Now that you mention it, it's really depressing." The two sat listening, well Amu was listening and Meroko was still staring at Amu's face. "I never heard any music like this before."

"Really? All music sounds the same to me." Meroko shrugged but shrunk back at Amu's glare. "Music is not all the same. Each one has a different story."

"If you say so." Meroko looked up. "The sun is almost setting. This day went by so fast." She stretched her arms. "Well it's time to go back. Come on Amu-imouto." Meroko set to fly off when she noticed Amu not following. "Amu, if we are not back they'll send Ren and I don't want to hear another lecture from him."

Amu sighed sadly and stood up, bowing to Ikuto and flew up. "Let's go." As they flew Amu smiled to herself, promising to hear him again.


End file.
